Bloodline: Ryuka Uchiha vs Emanyeru Kouseitan'i
= Written In Crimson Ink = Emanyeru had just departed from the main gate in Kirigakure no Sato on a river raft that would take him to the main port city on the opposite side of the island. He sat on the deck of the boat in a semi-meditative state and hummed deeply. On his back were his two favorite weapons, Naiya Sochi, and Nai Sochi. He was wearing a modified ninja attire that included a black coat with gray fur at the top which helped him in the cold. He sighed and looked around at the high rock walls that lined the stream that they were floating on. "How much longer rower", he asked. The rower smirked as he stopped rowing and pulled out a cup and poured himself a drink. "Soon don't worry kid." Emanyeru growled at the kid reference and returned to his meditation. On the opposite side of the rock wall the boat was near, Ryuka Uchiha was standing in a natural-dug "cave" that was hidden by a massive waterfall. He didn't seem to notice the boat pass by as he walked up to the waterfall, dipping his head in, and then preparing the hand signs for Chidori. "Let's start a lightshow." He thought, grinning to himself. A blaze of lightning exploded in a fierce current that followed the waterfall into the river, creating a brilliant display of "fireworks". Emanyeru blinked at the bright flashes on the opposite side and looked up. His slate gray eye's studied the commotion on top of the waterfall before realizing that it was a small training session. He smirked as he went through a small series of hand seals and began to breath out a large stream of hellfire. The hellfire flew out a short way before forming into the shape of a dragon that wailed terribly. Emanyeru smirked from his perch as the dragon roared and rushed towards the figure not giving him enough time to escape the jutsu without the use of an extreme supplementary jutsu. "Blackfire Dragon..." he whispered. Ryuka's eyes widened. "What the...?!" He though incredulously, standing back and making a few hand seals of his own. Then, as the dragon neared, he breathed in and blew, a massive dragon of his own erupting from his lips. "FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAMES JUTSU!" The two dragons collided and struggled against each other for dominance, blocking the view of the waterfall and seemingly blinding the area with the flourescant light it was giving off. =Fighting Fire with Fire= Emanyeru smirked as the two techniques battle for dominance before simply swiping his hand to the side ordering the dragon to go around the other male's attack. He went through another set of handseals "Fire Release: Flame Thrower..." he placed his forefinger and thumb in front of his mouth and once again began to breath out a steady stream of fire. This time it came out like a torrent of flames that fought with the oncoming dragon for domination while the hellfire dragon simply streamed on at the male unhindered. "Ahem..." The foreign sound of someone clearing his throat was heard. Ryuka, having used the initial clash as a distraction, was standing a fair distance away from Emanyeru, hands in his pockets, and a raised eyebrow expression on his face. "That wasn't very nice..." He said in a calm but mocking manner, as he shook his head clean of the water. "I do believe you've killed my training spot." Emanyeru turned as the blackfire dragon imploded destroying the wall. The two fire attacks eventually canceled each other out as the rocks and other debris fell into the water causing disturbances in the water which shook the boat. "And your point..." Emanyeru's voice wavered as the waves shook the boat endlessly. The rower frowned at the waves the boat was experiencing and searched for nearby land. "We may have to touch ground for the night" , he announced in a frightened tone. Ryuka's back was turned towards the source, as the wave hit his back endlessly. He stared at the black-coated stranger curiously. "Who are you?" He asked. Emanyeru arched an eyebrow at the stranger and grinned from behind his mask. "The names Emanyeru Kouseitan'i...who are you...?" Ryuka smiled. "I'm Ryuka Uchiha. Pleased to meet you!" Emanyeru nodded and sighed before sitting back on the boat. The waves had finally calmed down allowing the rower to take a breather. "So why are you out here Ryuka...", emanyeru asked. Ryuka slowly walked towards the boat. "I happened to be training myself....that is, until you came along and blew up my spot." He shrugged. "Why are you here?" Emanyeru chuckled, "I...am traveling back to my homeland. As you can see from my skin tone i'm not really from around here". He pointed out the fact that he was a good couple of shades darker than everyone else on the island. "And sorry about your training spot. But you were interrupting my meditation session with your racket..." Ryuka made a scoffing noise, folding his arms across his chest. "You could've asked nicely..." Emanyeru frowned, "I don't do nicely..." He sat back in his meditative stance and hummed softly trying to find his place of zen like he did before he was interrupted. "Really?" Ryuka's smile seemed to get even wider. "Then perhaps you wouldn't mind if I...challenged you to a sparring match?" Emanyeru twitched and shrugged, "Sure I could use a quick warm up before a big match" he stated as he stood up and dusted himself off a little. He looked over at Ryukaand nodded, "When your ready" he said. The Match Ryuka nodded in return, raising his hands and preparing multiple hand-seals. A stream of fireballs erupted from his lips, aimed directly at Emanyeru. Emanyeru did not blink nor did he try to avoid the fireballs as he tensed the muscles in his legs before releasing the tension allowing him to shoot forward at an accelerated pace. As he sped forward he sunk into his shadow quickly allowing him to effectively dodge the fireballs. He quickly traveled along the shadow line and resurfaced from underneath Ryuka quickly while going through handseals and taking a deep breath before condensing a massive amount of fire chakra into his lungs almost to the point of ignition before exhaling it outwards quickly at the speeds of over 200 miles per hour preventing an effective escape even through the use of kawarimi.